Brawl for it All
by ExodusX
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Fox screwed up your favorite video game and turned it into a reality show? Well, you're about to find out!


Hey guys. This is the first installment of my very first fanfic! I can't give you much detail now…but as the chapters come along, everything will begin to make more sense. Beginnings are so difficult! DX

Anyways, I did this for fun, mostly because I love goofing around with the Brawl characters and their personalities so much.

I hope that you enjoy!

KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS A PARODY. THEREFORE THE CHARACTERS WILL BE VERY OOC. (OUT OF CHARACTER)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Brawl characters, ect.ect. Although, if I was Miyamoto, Hideo Kojima would SO be my BFF. X3

* * *

Prologue Pt. 1

The sun was just beginning to set. Light cascaded warmly into the room, past the heavy crimson curtains. Marth watched the dusk cast shadows over his mirror, and he grimaced, roughly picking up his hairbrush and running it through his hair. "I need better lighting. I can't see my lovely face in these conditions!" he spat at his reflection. Slowly, the door opened, ushering in worn leather boots, and gloved fingers curved along the doorway. Link brushed a piece of hair out of his face, and watched Marth with disinterest. "Are you ready yet? Zelda and Peach are downstairs, and they're bugging the hell out of me." Link said frustratedly. Marth didn't bother to look up. He cupped his face in his palms and moved closer towards the mirror. "Sometimes I think we might be too beautiful." He remarked with a dreamy sigh. Link opened the door wider and tapped an impatient boot on the regal tile. "Seriously, I don't have all day. " Marth glared at Link in the mirror and dropped his hands to his sides, clenching them into fists momentarily. "Alright, alright, Fairy Boy, hold your Eponas. I'll be down in a moment." Marth sighed irritably and fidgeted on his seat. Link seemingly satisfied with this answer, closed the heavy wooden door and made his way back down the hall.

At the other end of the hallway, Ike was pacing furiously in his bedroom. His hands were clasped together behind his back, and his eyebrows, furrowed. He stopped to stare angrily at the three outfits neatly laid out in a row on his bed. Each outfit was exactly the same as the last, except for the color. Ike slumped down on top of the outfits and groaned loudly. "Damn it…it's almost time to go…and I still can't figure out what to wear! The green looks good with my skin tone, and the yellow makes my eyes stand out…but the red is classic….ARGH!" Ike pounded the mattress with his fist and flopped backwards, his head landing in a sea of pillows.

As Link was making his way towards the stairs, he paused in front of Ike's bedroom, hearing the commotion from within. Noticing the door slightly ajar, he poked his head around to see Ike half-heartedly trying to suffocate himself with a large and overstuffed purple pillow. Link rolled his eyes and raised his fist up, preparing to knock on the door, then deciding against it. Instead, he crossed his arms and stared at his boots. "Hurry up, Ike. Even Marth is almost finished getting ready! We're going to leave without you." With this, Link turned curtly and began his descent back down the stairs and towards the foyer, where Zelda and Peach sat eagerly, awaiting Marth's arrival.

Ike removed the pillow from his head and threw it at the door, knowing that Link was already gone. An idea in mind, Ike sat up quickly, and slid off the bed. He covered his eyes with one hand, and used his free hand to point at the outfits as he rehearsed a rhyme he had heard a few times as a child. "…eeny meeny miney moe…" Ike's finger danced back and forth over the outfits. He continued, "…catch a tiger by its t--!" Ike flinched as the heavy wooden door to his bedroom was thrown open in a violent swing. Marth stood there leaned against the doorway, looking impatient. "Are you ready yet?! Hurry up, you bumbling idiot. I don't want to be late." Marth paused for a moment, then added, "…besides, you could never look as good as me, so why even bother trying?" With this being said, he gave Ike a cocky smirk as he ran his fingers through his hair. Marth then abandoned his perch against the doorway, and began walking down the stairs. Ike could hear Zelda and Peach squealing loudly from downstairs, and he grimaced, feeling sore.

Marth was always saying things to tip Ike's anger over the edge. The thought itself infuriated him even more. "Stupid pretty boy Marth…never does anything all day, although he's so adored by everyone! " Ike stomped his feet onto the ground like an unhappy child, and clenched his fists tightly. "Him and his stupid fangirls…stupid nice hair…stupid…everything! Marth is stupid! GAH! "Ike could contain his fury no longer. He picked up his sword and began to swing at everything in sight. In seconds, his tall, regal bedposts were nothing more than mere splinters lying all over the floor. Next, he moved to the pillows, slashing and tearing them to shreds, leaving clouds of stuffing to rain from the ceiling. He could see the outfits becoming slowly engulfed in slivers of fabric. This final scene upset him to the point of no return, and he charged up an attack, leaping up into the air and slamming his blade onto the bed, setting it ablaze. Ike panted heavily and withdrew his sword from the mattress, stumbling a bit. As the curtains were beginning to ignite, they parted overtop of a mirror that was before hidden. Ike stopped and examined himself. Suddenly, his expression turned dramatically, and he grinned wildly at his reflection. "Oh yeah, blue was definitely the way to go. Marth doesn't know what he's talking about…I look great." Ike tightened his headband and casually exited the room, ignoring the flames raging behind him.

Marth looked up and sighed. "Finally…I thought we'd have to leave you behind." Ike chuckled, and gave Marth a playful smack on the back. "Come on, birthday boy. I'll buy you a margarita." Marth's face brightened up at this, despite Zelda and Peach desperately trying to take his arms in theirs.

As they made their way outside, Link hesitated for a moment and sniffed the air. "Hey guys…does it smell like smoke in here to you?" He sniffed the air again. Peach called from up ahead without turning back, her arm snuggly wrapped around Marth's. "Hurry up, Linky, we have reservations!" Link simply shrugged his shoulders and ran up ahead, refusing to miss the start of "Happy Hour".


End file.
